With the development and progress of the society, movable devices play an extremely important role in people's daily life, and people's dependency upon the movable devices has been increasingly high. In many occasions, people need to position and lock the movable devices.
In the conventional locking devices, for locking the movable device, generally, multiple locking components (such as a handle catch, a rotary lock or a movable pin lock), each having a single capability, are adopted to lock the movable device.
However, generally, this kind of locking device can only achieve mechanical unlocking and locking by a single action, or achieve one function by multiple mechanisms and/or multiple actions, and cannot perform actions in multiple states by a single mechanism to achieve the locking function in various states, therefore, the operation is troublesome.